


White & Red

by silverlitskies



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlitskies/pseuds/silverlitskies
Summary: Ethan finally adds some color to his wardrobe, and he has his girlfriend to thank for that.Or, the one where doing the laundry results in a bunch of giggling.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 18





	White & Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first drabble/fic that I'm posting over here, so I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. :)

Boston winters are never generous with their temperatures.

Ana sits shivering on her boyfriend's couch, cursing herself for choosing Massachusetts out of the infinite number of other places in the world that she could be living in. If it weren't for Edenbrook, she would be living somewhere warm and sunny. California, maybe. Sun, sand, blue skies… She wraps her arms around herself to keep out the chill and sighs, defeated for now by the snow swirling outside the windows.

_Why did I decide to live here?_

Eventually she gets tired of freezing to death, so she gets up in search of her favorite hoodie. She got it as a Christmas present from Sienna, and even though she only wears it around the holidays, it's quickly become her go to hoodie whenever she wants to warm up.

"For all the neutral colors in here you'd think I'd be able to find something red…"

She hums quiet Christmas carols to herself as she circles the apartment once, twice, three times… and then she catches a glimpse of Ethan folding laundry. She pokes her head into the laundry room, hoping Ethan might know where the missing hoodie is.

"Hey, have you seen my favorite hoodie? It's red and it has these little wine glasses on it and-" Ana cuts herself off as she watches Ethan pull a couple of pastel pink doctor's coats out of the dryer, along with a pair of the same colored socks. ...And underneath is her extremely red, definitely out of place hoodie.

" _Oh,_ " is all she manages to get out before she starts to laugh.

" _Shit_ ," Ethan groans as he stares at his newly dyed clothes. "There's no chance in hell that I'm wearing this into work in the morning."

"I think-" she reassures him between giggles, "I think it'll look good on you."

Ethan looks over at his girlfriend's smiling face, her cinnamon brown eyes warm with affection, and fondly sighs as he leans down to kiss her tenderly. "That doesn't help, love. You think I look good in everything."

"I also think you look good in _nothing_ ," Ana replies. She can't help the smirk that plays across her lips.

"Keep me awake with talk like that on our next day off, Rookie." Ethan says, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Right now I think we need some sleep."

Ana yawns and shoots a mock glare at her boyfriend before slipping her hoodie over her head, enjoying the warm feel of freshly dried clothes. "I hate it when you're right."

Both of them make their way to the bedroom, where Ethan hangs up the dyed coats. Ana glances at them and begins to giggle again, causing Ethan's lips to curve up into a smile until he's laughing, too.

"This is the first time in a long time that I'm actually excited to wake up at the crack of dawn for work," Ana says with a sleepy smile.

Ethan slips off his shirt and crawls into bed next to her, gathering her in his arms. He presses a soft kiss to her temple and returns her smile with his own. "Mmm, that makes one of us."


End file.
